InterServer Wars
Each war opposes two servers, one as blue team, the other as red team. A war lasts 30min. Fronts The war takes place on one or several different fronts depending on the number of players on each side. A front should host a 15vs15 battle. During the war, one can jump from one front to another in order to reinforce a losing battle. Map The main gameplay on a front is inspired by the "Dominion" mode of League of Legends: - There are two bases on opposite sides of the map. Players spawn at their base. - There are 5 strategic locations on the map. The team holding a majority of those locations will earn points every second, the amount of points depending on how important their lead is. When the game starts, all locations are neutral. Capturing a location: - Only neutral locations can be captured. - One captures a location by "filling" it with resources. - The first team to add a resource to a neutral location will lock it (but not capture it). Once the location is full of resources, it will be considered captured and start earning points for it's team. - When a location is captured by a team, it will heal nearby members of that team. Losing/Attacking a location: - When enemies hit the location it will lose resources. The location is lost when it's empty. - When a location is lost, it will be neutral again. Resource generators: - There are 3 resources generators, in a vertical line in the center of the map. - Each generator spawns packs of resources every few moments. Death: - Dead people will have to wait 30s to respawn, one can skip the waiting time by using stars. Roles: - Raiders and tanks are the main fighting force of a team. - Supports are very strategic as there will be little or no means of healing other that support ships and allied locations. - Traders are very efficient for capturing locations as they are able to make a lot less trips to fill them up. Winning the war On each front, the leading team will earn points every second for it's server depending on the number of captured locations. However, these points can be cancelled by the opposing team's earned points. Example: - Front A: Blue team leads on this front, Blue +1pts/s vs Red +0pts/s - Front B: Red team leads on this front, Blue +0pts/s vs Red +1pts/s - Front C: Red team leads on this front, Blue +0pts/s vs Red +2pts/s - Total for all fronts: Blue +1pts/s vs Red +3pts/s Result: Red team is currently leading the war, Blue +0pts/s vs Red +2pts/s Therefore, leading on a front does not mean you will win the war! Make sure your allies are not in trouble on other fronts. Click on the "More" button on the right side to view fronts and jump to reinforce losing battles. The points earned by each front will be added to a global counter for each team. The first server to reach 1000 points will win the round. At the end of each round, the points and all fronts are reset. At the end of the war, the server that won the most rounds will be victorious!